


Claimed

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Community: hp_creatures, Creature Fic, HP: EWE, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf, Werewolves, werewolf!neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco shouldn’t have gone into the forest alone.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** S35  
>  **Creature:** Werewolf  
>  **Warnings:** Slightly dub-con, knotting  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
>  **Notes:** A big thanks to my beta, L!

Draco shouldn’t have gone into the forest alone.

It was idiotic, amateur, _incompetent_. 

He faced a pack of werewolves, his wand pointed at them, his shoulders thrown back in defiance. They smirked at him.

“I dare you,” breathed the closest werewolf.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Draco said. “I work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I’m just here to talk!”

The werewolf bared his teeth. “You want to _control_ us?”

“No, absolutely not!” Draco said.

“Liar!” yelled another werewolf. 

“Intruder!”

“Murderer!”

The werewolves advanced on Draco. He stumbled back, his wand shaking. “Don’t come closer! I mean it!”

“We can’t let him get away!”

“Yeah! He’ll tell the Ministry our location!”

“Let’s kill him!”

“Please!” Draco screamed. “I mean no harm! I’m only here to talk!”

“Let’s rip him to—”

“Everyone: _calm down_ ,” said a deep voice.

Draco swerved around, trying to see who had spoken. His heart was hammering.

“But, sir—”

“Be quiet.” A large man emerged from the pack, his hair long and straggly, his ripped tunic revealing a torso of scars and hard muscle. He addressed Draco: “It’s been a long time.”

Draco stepped forward hesitantly. He squinted into the man’s face, and gasped. “Merlin— _Neville Longbottom_?”

Longbottom chuckled. “I bet you didn’t expect to see me here.”

“No, I didn’t.” Draco didn’t put away his wand. “I had no idea you’d become a werewolf.”

“Not many people know.” Longbottom turned to his pack. “I went to school with this man. We can trust him.”

“But he’s a human!”

Another werewolf stepped forward. “Neville, be reasonable. He works for the bloody Ministry.”

Longbottom’s expression hardened. “No, _Henry_ , you need to be reasonable. He has done nothing wrong.”

The werewolf glared. “He’s come here on behalf of the Ministry. He _followed_ us here. He only wants to spy on us, to control us even further, to kill us. Surely you understand that?”

Longbotton raised his chin. “Don’t question me. He is my schoolmate, and I say we can trust him.”

“Then you must claim him.” The werewolf turned to Draco, and smirked. “It is the only way for a human to earn our trust.”

Draco went numb. He knew what claiming involved. He looked at Neville, desperate. “There has to be another way!”

Longbottom frowned grimly. He was very still, his gaze hard in thought. 

“What about an Unbreakable Vow?” Longbottom said quietly.

Henry smirked again. He turned to the pack. “Do you trust a human to uphold a vow?”

“No!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Fuck the vow! Let’s kill him!”

Longbottom held up his hands. “All right. I understand.” He turned to Draco. “I’m sure you know what needs to happen now.”

Draco was sputtering. “But—I’m a wizard!”

Longbottom grabbed his arm roughly. “ _Shut up._ ” He dragged Draco into the cover of some trees. “Don’t you realize that your life’s endangered?”

“But I don’t want to shag you!” Draco was trying to pull away from him.

“This isn’t about what you want,” Longbottom growled, and dragged Draco deeper among the foliage. 

They came to a small tent with a camp fire. Longbottom’s laundry was hanging out to dry.

“You live _here_?” Draco said.

“Just get into the damn tent.” Longbottom pushed him through the flap. 

Draco fell forward on his hands and knees. “You didn’t need to do that!”

Longbottom tied the flap closed and sat opposite him. He held his finger to his lips. “Shh. They can hear you.”

“The Ministry knows I’m here!”

Longbottom snorted. “Do you think my pack cares?”

Crossing his arms, he said, “It’s not about if they care. It’s about what’s _smart_.”

“You don’t understand.” Longbottom sounded sad. “The Ministry sent you, but you don’t have a clue about our ways.”

“I do know your ways, but your kind must be sensible when dealing with humans. You must compromise.”

“There’s no compromising with humans.”

Draco hesitated. “When . . . were you turned?”

Longbottom smiled a little. “A few months after the war. Some of Fenrir’s friends found me. Retribution for my heroics during the final battle.”

Draco shivered. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Longbottom exhaled loudly. “Not anymore.”

“Right.” Draco crossed his arms again. “Are we really doing this or do you have some other plan?”

“I don’t have another plan, and I refuse to jeopardize my pack for you.”

“Great.” Draco fingered his wand, trying to come up with a way to escape. 

Longbottom smiled again. “You know, it doesn’t have to be bad. Maybe . . . it could be fun.”

“Merlin,” Draco groaned. He was lost, surrounded by werewolves who wanted him dead, and the only one willing to help wanted to shag him. Perhaps he could stun Longbottom, but then what? He wouldn’t get far by himself.

“I’m in a terribly tough position,” Longbottom said. “You have to work with me.”

Draco gulped. He had to admit: Longbottom was an attractive bloke. He was large and muscular, and nothing like he’d been at Hogwarts. He had some scars on his face, but they only added to his rugged good looks. Shagging him was better than facing down his whole pack alone.

“Okay,” Draco whispered, and forced himself to stop thinking. 

Longbottom blinked. “Do you want to do me or—”

“No, I’d rather you . . . do me.” Draco was grimacing.

Longbottom’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t know you were like that.”

“Are you?”

Shrugging, Longbottom said, “Sometimes.”

“Oh.” Draco took a deep breath. “I prefer to . . . you know . . . be on the bottom.”

Longbottom’s demeanor changed: He relaxed against his pillows and gazed at Draco intently. “I like that.”

Draco flushed.

“Would it make you more comfortable to see me starkers first?” 

It took a moment for Draco to respond. “Yes.”

Longbottom took off his clothes and leaned back, his legs spread wide. He stroked his cock lazily. Draco couldn’t look away. It was just so _big_.

“Do I meet your standards?”

“Yes.” He struggled to breathe.

Longbottom moved closer to whisper in his ear: “Just so you know: sometimes I _knot_.”

Draco moaned. “Oh, fuck.”

“I’m gonna put my mouth on you now.”

“Yes.” Draco exposed his neck. Longbottom nipped at his ear, then kissed lightly down his throat.

“Do you trust me?” Longbottom murmured.

“I think so.”

“Good.” Longbottom ran his teeth over Draco’s throat. He sucked at Draco’s pulse point, then bit down a little.

“Merlin,” Draco panted.

“Hmm,” Longbottom said. “What do you like most about bottoming?”

“B-being filled up.”

Longbottom pressed his cock to Draco’s arse. “Do you want me to fill you up? Make you ache?”

“Fuck,” Draco whimpered.

“Is that a yes?” 

Draco nodded eagerly. 

“Very good. Now take off your trousers.” 

Draco fumbled with the button on his trousers. Longbottom growled and ripped them down Draco’s thighs. Longbottom massaged his cheeks. “Look at this little arse.”

“You owe me another pair of trousers.”

Longbottom laughed, and spread Draco open to look at his hole. “How pretty.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, “Get on with it!” He imagined the pack listening closely and snickering at everything Longbottom said.

“Hmm,” Longbottom said, and the sound rumbled in his chest. “Can I taste you first?”

“Oh, fuck.” Draco dropped his head to the ground, too weak with anticipation to hold himself up.

Longbottom laughed. “Is that a yes?” Draco nodded quickly. He laughed again and kissed his way down Draco’s back. He nipped at his cheek, then dragged his tongue over Draco’s hole. Draco moaned throatily.

Longbottom’s tongue penetrated him. He took his time working Draco open. He whispered a lube spell and Draco’s arse became slick. His fingers joined his tongue, and Draco rocked against his face.

“You’re fucking desperate for my cock, aren’t you?”

He shuddered. “Yes—please—I need it.”

Longbottom crawled back up. He whispered in Draco’s ear: “It must be your lucky day.”

“Yeah right.” He rolled his eyes. Longbottom laughed again.

“I’m going to give you my cock.”

Draco rubbed against him. “All this talk and no bloody action.”

“You haven’t changed, Malfoy. Still _pushy_.”

“Don’t you forget it.” Draco tried to grab his prick but Longbottom slapped his hand away. He muttered another lube spell and dragged his cock over Draco’s hole.

“Stop teasing me!” 

Longbottom pressed into him slowly. Draco gasped. 

“All right?” Longbottom grunted.

“Just—move.”

Longbottom pulled out carefully, then thrust back in. They were both shaking.

“Merlin—just—” Draco clawed at Longbottom’s arse.

“Yes?”

“ _Fuck me._ ”

Longbottom moaned. He thrust in a little harder. “Who knew your arse would be perfect?”

“I did,” Draco gritted out. He pushed back on Longbottom’s prick, gasping some more.

Longbottom buried his face in Draco’s neck, and rocked into him, slowly at first, then picking up speed. Draco’s arse was opening up to him, his thrusts becoming easier.

Longbottom pushed him onto his stomach and held down his hips as he plowed into him. Draco dropped his head to the floor again, completely overtaken. Fuck, Longbottom felt so good.

“More,” Draco said, not really knowing what he was saying, not really knowing where he was. 

“Yes,” Longbottom whispered, and quickened his thrusts. Moaning, he opened his mouth against Draco’s shoulder, his breath very hot.

Longbottom eased them on their sides. He clutched Draco’s throat and whispered in his ear: “Your arse is mine now. You know that, don’t you?”

Draco moaned, his eyes twisted closed, his mind swimming. “Yes, yes.”

“Your pretty . . . tight . . . arse.” Longbottom moved his hips on each word. Draco whimpered, and Longbottom tightened his hold on his neck. “Nobody will ever fuck you like this. Nobody will ever _stretch_ you like me.”

“I’m going to come,” Draco choked.

“No, you’re not.”

Draco panted. Everything _ached_. He couldn’t see his cock, but it lay heavy, wet, so very needy. If only he could—

“Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself.”

“P-please.”

“No. Not until I say.”

“I can’t—I can’t—”

“Yes, you can.” Longbottom thrust hard and fast, brushing over Draco’s prostate. Draco lost control, his hips jerking, his cock spurting on his stomach, the ground. 

“Damn you,” Longbottom groaned, and he was coming too, trembling, his prick almost popping free because Draco was clenching too hard.

Draco panted, his eyes barely open. He fucking needed that. He hadn’t come that hard with another person in a long time. He just wanted to roll over and go to sleep—

“Don’t move.”

“Huh?” Draco said.

“Just—ah—”

Then Draco felt it: Longbottom was enlarging inside him, _knotting_ them together, stretching his arse alarmingly. He went cold; what if something happened and they were locked together forever?

“This is going to be uncomfortable for you,” Longbottom panted. “I’m sorry.”

“Is there a way—a spell—”

“No, but I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Draco squeezed his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. His heart raced. Longbottom slowly moved inside him, moaning liquidly, desperately. Longbottom shook, his hands sweaty. Draco’s arse _hurt_ , and everything was too sensitive to be pleasurable.

“I have to,” Longbottom moaned, and he buried his face in Draco’s shoulder. “Please—I just have to.”

Draco didn’t really know what he was asking, but he curled his fingers into the blanket, and nodded. Longbottom thrust faster, and Draco cried out. Oh, Merlin, his arse couldn’t handle it . . . Longbottom was going to make him bleed.

Longbottom trailed his fingers over Draco’s cock, gently, barely touching him. Draco whimpered.

“Will you get hard for me again?” he murmured. 

Draco shivered. “Merlin.”

Longbottom nibbled on his ear. “Your arse is so fucking tight. I want to feel your hard cock in my hand. I want to hear you _squeal_.”

“Fuck, fuck . . .” Draco felt himself hardening again, and Longbottom growled in his ear. Longbottom tugged him quickly as his thrusts sped up even more, and the discomfort turned into a whirling, electric pleasure. 

“Come for me, come for me,” Longbottom murmured.

Draco opened his mouth, unable to quiet his loud cry, and his second orgasm hit him, just as intense as his last one, but not as long. He was vaguely aware of Longbottom coming as well, but he also thought he heard a snicker, maybe some clapping. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Is it okay now?” Draco asked, still breathless, thinking he felt Longbottom shrinking.

“I think so.” Longbottom eased out of him. “Your poor abused arse.” He leaned down to lap at Draco’s sensitive hole, his tongue oh so hot.

Draco squirmed. “No—please—” It was just too fucking much.

“Okay,” Longbottom said, chuckling. He pulled Draco closer, and they lay in each other’s arms, dozing quietly. 

After a while, Draco looked up at Longbottom, and found him smiling. Draco gulped, not really knowing what to think. He just knew that shagging Longbottom had been _amazing_ , and if there was any chance that it could happen again, only in better circumstances . . . 

“Do you . . . think I could see you again?”

Longbottom grinned. “Of course, but next time let’s meet at your place.” He kissed Draco’s nose.


End file.
